Episode 8451 (18th April 2019)
Plot Moira is convinced something has gone wrong with Matty's surgery. A nurse agrees to find out what's happening whilst Victoria tries to reassure Moira that everything will be okay. An upset Aiesha insists all she's done wrong is be friendly although Priya states it feels like she's taking over. Aiesha grabs her belongings and walks out the pub in tears. Paddy makes his speech then Chas officially declares the new beer garden open. Paddy is hurt that Bear didn't make it to the grand opening. Meanwhile in the café, Bear flirts with Diane. The nurse returns and informs Moira, Cain and Victoria that Matty's blood pressure dropped a little but there's no reason to think he won't be okay. Charity performs a puppet show featuring a princess vet which leaves the children in hysterics but Vanessa creasing with embarrassment. Harriet receives a call from Geoff updating her on his investigation which makes Dawn feel uneasy. Liam and his friend Joel go for a drink in the pub. Joel approaches Kerry and suggests they could go somewhere else. Kerry doesn't think it's a good idea so Joel leaves her his phone number instead. Matty is wheeled out of surgery much to Moira's relief. Faith apologises to Aaron and Robert for getting carried away with Natalie. A worked-up Paddy heads over to the café looking for Bear but Brenda tells him he's no longer there. After Paddy leaves, Bear comes out of the toilet. Brenda orders Bear to stop messing Paddy about. Moira, Victoria and Cain sit at Matty's bedside as he wakes following the surgery. Moira is delighted that her son is awake and talking. Aiesha realises she might have come across as a show off. Manpreet suggests Priya feels threatened by as she's used to being the queen bee. Moments later, Priya arrives at the factory and apologises to Aiesha, admitting she was jealous. Priya and Aiesha agree to start again. The consultant appears in Matty's room to discuss how the operation went. Amy teases Kerry about Joel fancying her. She tells her mother that she thinks Dan is using Amelia to stop her from leaving. Kerry does too. The consultant explains to Matty and Moira that they won't know for certain how the operation went for a while although he's optimistic that Matty will be pleased with the results. Matty is so happy that he begins to cry. Dawn sneaks into the church and swaps out the Good Friday reading for one she's written. When Bear heads into the backroom, Paddy has a go at his father and labels him a coward. Bear tells Paddy he would've been at the beer garden opening if he thought he really wanted him there but he had all his folks around him and he would've said or did the wrong thing. Paddy tells Bear he was just starting to like him, but he doesn't need this and he doesn't need him, nor does his unborn child. Bear asks Paddy if he wants him to leave. Paddy tells him to do what he wants, commenting he always does anyway. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano Guest cast *Nurse - Emma Leah Golding *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal *Joel - Sean Browne *Consultant - Chan Shoker Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, day room and Matty's room *The Woolpack - Bar, beer garden and backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *St. Mary's Church - Vestry and nave Notes *A hospital porter who wheels Matty out of surgery is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes